


can't get over you

by mujatuan



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Clubbing, Come Swallowing, Friends With Benefits, Grinding, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Making Out, Marathon Sex, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, thigh fucking, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 15:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18663061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mujatuan/pseuds/mujatuan
Summary: mark doesn't know what to think when he ends up in lim jaebeom's arms yet again.





	can't get over you

**Author's Note:**

> wow .. i feel like this is dirtier than the last one LOL  
> context for the story (skip if you want to !)  
> mark and jaebeom were something like friends with benefits. they were high school sweethearts, parted for university, met again at a reunion, and started fucking then. it was when mark found out jaebeom wasn't in the country for over half the year due to business did he begin to close himself off. here, mark had "broken things off" with jaebeom two months ago (but did he really?) and the latter flew to japan the day after. but mark is always drawn back to him, no matter what or where.

mark sees jaebeom for the first time in two months at the club, when the strobe lights are being cheap and flickering onto the sides of their faces. the drinks are bland and his disgusting fruity alcohol is too watered down. there’s nothing but a bad taste on his tongue when mark leaves from the bar and mingles himself in between the bodies on the dance floor.

 

at first, he’s only here to get himself drunk and maybe get himself a pretty boy to play with. the only things on his mind are how good his thighs look in these jeans and how hazy his mind is becoming, glazing over. there’s a guy to his left that’s been staring at him but he slips past, looking for somebody with more control in their eyes, someone he can fight and fuck.

 

the real reason mark is here is to distract himself. from what, he doesn’t even know- he had come with jackson, who had disappeared in no more than five minutes since they stepped into the building. on his right is a couple making out, sloppy and messy.

 

he watches his steps until he ends up in front of a boy that’s a few inches taller than him, with eyes that are strong and bold. the other has black hair that’s swept to the side and large ears and a face that’s really too handsome to be allowed in a club as dingy as this one.

 

“you…” mark’s eyes go down. the man is wearing a white shirt- really, why to some place like this?- and black jeans that hug his legs almost too right.

 

handsome opens his mouth and says something- probably _hello_ or _my name is_ or _let’s get out of here_ but mark doesn’t hear, or care. he takes the other’s hands and places them on his waist, slots one of handsome’s legs between his own and grinds against him.

 

mark is enjoying himself a little bit too much, especially when the man closes his eyes (and mark closes his own eyes too) and grips tighter onto his hips. for a short minute, they’re joined by the hips, reckless and wild and not caring for the night.

 

the back of his neck tingles, and mark opens his eyes from where his face is buried into the side of handsome’s neck and _sees him._

 

there’s no fucking way mark is still breathing. _he’s_ wearing a large black crewneck and a thin chain necklace around his neck. _he’s_ wearing expensive earrings on all his piercings and designer rings decorating his fingers. _he’s_ staring at mark with his tousled silver hair and his tongue sticking out of his teeth.

 

mark doesn’t want to think it, but lim jaebeom’s name is echoing in his head.

 

handsome, at this point, has been absolutely fucking charming. mark really wishes they could’ve met and fucked on any other day. but not now, when jaebeom’s eyes are sending chills down his body and straight to his crotch, like they’d done the last time and the time before that.

 

mark bites his lips. he really shouldn’t. he can lean up to handsome now, tell him to take him home and fuck him good, and never have to see jaebeom again.

 

so he leans up to the man’s ear and licks its shell. “maybe next time, cutie,” mark breathes out, hot and heavy, and handsome lets him go with a small nod, squeezing his ass before he once again disappears into the crowd.

 

mark is alone, but jaebeom's right there.

 

they meet in an instant, and mark is feeling himself melt when jaebeom kisses him _hard_ and fast and all teeth and tongue. he goes pliant, snakes his arms around jaebeom’s neck when jaebeom holds tight onto his waist and up his shirt, where mark can feel his rings moulding into his skin.

 

mark doesn’t want jaebeom. but he does, so badly, especially when kissing him feels like acid on his tongue and he’s so addicted to the feeling.

 

“mark, fuck,” jaebeom grunts, and mark grinds his semi against jaebeom’s thick thighs.

 

he pants when jaebeom bites at his neck. “let’s get out of here,” he murmurs, and jaebeom sucks one last time before mark grabs his wrist and jaebeom leads him out of the club.

  
  


 

 

mark touches himself in the car.

 

there’s absolutely no way to avoid doing so, not when jaebeom drives such a sexy car and jaebeom himself is so absolutely delectable.

 

he sits in the front seat, runs his hand over the smooth leather and then over his own thighs, pressing his palm against his crotch every time jaebeom’s jaw clenches. mark moans, loud, makes sure to remind jaebeom of all the moments they’ve shared months ago.

 

mark whimpers when he reaches a hand up his shirt to play with his nipple, other fingers still working over his erection. he hopes jaebeom remembers- when jaebeom had cum all over the backseat and mark had licked it up, tongue flat and wide open. maybe he’ll instead remember when they fucked parked outside of fendi.

 

“mark,” jaebeom snaps, gritting his teeth together. mark smiles sweetly at him, letting go of his clothed cock to instead suck at his own fingers.

 

all he wants is for jaebeom to wreck him. “be a good boy,” jaebeom says.

 

“okay,” mark breathes out airily. he keeps touching himself.

  
  


 

 

mark is so thankful jaebeom has expensive taste.

 

they enter the front door and the first thing mark does is kiss jaebeom. the second thing is scan his eyes around the familiar marble floor in the mansion- point out all the places he’s been bent over, all the places he’s dropped to his knees, all the places he’s licked up jaebeom’s cum.

 

“bedroom, now,” jaebeom snaps, lifting mark so that his legs are wrapped around jaebeom’s waist and his arms around the taller’s neck.

 

“beommie,” mark whines, pressing kisses along his jawline. “i want you to fuck me here. everywhere.”

 

jaebeom’s eyes light up.

  
  


 

 

mark gets a hold of jaebeom’s cock in the kitchen first, his meal ready for eating. he falls to his knees and knows he looks pretty, with his wet eyes looking up from below his lashes and his lips pressed to the head of jaebeom’s dick. he licks it from base to tip, kisses the slit and sucks on the head, strokes him as he mouths his balls.

 

jaebeom gets his fill too, turning mark over so he’s on the kitchen island with his ass in the air. he’s eaten out, and jaebeom eats him out _good_ , so fucking good that mark grips onto nothing at all in the kitchen as jaebeom’s tongue dives in and out his hole.

 

there, he’s first fucked missionary on the island, with his legs spread wide. jaebeom touches every inch of his body and mark clenches around his thick cock, begging for more as he spills all over his chest.

  
  


 

 

they end up in one of the living rooms.

 

mark doesn’t particularly care which one. the couch is large and comfortable, which mark appreciates- especially when he’s on his elbows and knees and being pounded into from the other side.

 

animalistic is how jaebeom fucks tonight. he’s thirsty and mark is, too, only begs for jaebeom’s cock deeper and deeper inside of him, screams in pleasure when jaebeom tugs at his hair and takes both his hands behind his back, lifting his chest up so they’re both upright. jaebeom has one hand in mark’s hair and the other busy filling his mouth, pressing two fingers down onto mark’s tongue.

 

they cum onto the silk pillows. mark loves it, and jaebeom doesn’t care.

  
  


 

 

to mark’s demand, he blows jaebeom in the pool.

 

jaebeom is sitting on the edge with part of his legs submerged in the water and mark loves how relaxed it makes him, how he’s able to spread jaebeom’s legs apart even further to taste his reward. he has both hands on jaebeom’s thighs and his entire cock down his throat.

 

“you’re so sexy, fuck,” jaebeom groans when mark swallows around him.

 

he cums fast, and mark barely has time to lick it all up before jaebeom is pulling him out of the pool and taking him to their next destination.

  
  


 

 

mark rides jaebeom’s thighs, then jaebeom fucks his.

 

this happens in the hallway against a wall, where jaebeom sticks his thigh out and pins mark to the wall and whispers dirty in his ear. mark is all too happy to grind his cock against jaebeom’s strong thighs. he plays with his nipples as jaebeom talks to him, says how _pretty your cock is baby_ , and that he’s _so perfect, my beautiful boy._ before mark cums, jaebeom lifts him off and places his back on the soft white carpet, presses his legs together and sucks hickeys onto his calves.

 

mark moans _loud_ as jaebeom thigh fucks him. he looks at jaebeom, then down to where jaebeom fucks his soft thighs, cock thrusting against his own dick. the friction feels like fucking _heaven_ and jaebeom strokes them both together as they cum onto mark’s chest.

 

he licks some of it up.

  
  


 

 

in the bedroom, something is different.

 

when jaebeom kisses him it’s sweeter, softer, and mark can still feel the same energy that runs through his tongue- just in different form. he relishes in how jaebeom leans back onto the plush headboard, lets mark sit on top of him and grind his ass back however he likes. their hands roam as they always do, and mark fingers himself just to push some fresh lube in there before sinking down onto jaebeom’s cock.

 

this entire time, they don’t stop kissing. they can’t. mark feels glued to jaebeom’s lips, breathes in and out through his nose and licks over jaebeom’s tongue.

 

he cums first, onto jaebeom’s chest. nothing stops- he keeps bouncing, jaebeom keeps touching, they keep kissing. mark feels like he’s out of his mind.

 

jaebeom thrusts up into him only once and then he cums, filling his ass with more sticky white. only then do they part, and mark gasps as air fills his mouth, refreshing his taste and _leaving him empty._

 

“you got a tongue piercing,” jaebeom says.

 

“i did,” mark responds.

  
  


 

 

for jaebeom, mark feels emotions he can’t describe.

 

well, he thought he couldn’t describe them. now, when jaebeom wraps an arm over his waist and gently kisses his neck from behind him, mark thinks he knows.

 

“are you staying this time?” mark whispers, when it’s the dead of night and jaebeom’s breathing has evened out.

 

there are two sounds, two moments. mark hears the trees rustle and then the sound of somebody else’s heartbeat. he turns the best he can to see jaebeom staring at him, eyes half lidded, mouth smiling.

 

“i am,” he says.

 

and mark’s heart soars.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/mujatuan)   
> 


End file.
